Computers onboard aircraft contain sensitive data pertaining to characteristics of the aircraft, such as gross weight and center of gravity. The accuracy of this data is essential to a successful flight. Typically, the uploading of this data includes a user interface that is labor-intensive and prone to human error in data entry. These factors introduce both expense in terms of labor time and risk of unintended data entry, any combination of which corrupts data used to compute vital airplane parameters. Exposing the onboard aircraft data storage to ease-of-use data entry systems can improve the expense factor but significantly increases the risk of having incorrect data if not properly controlled and maintained. Typical user and computer interfaces are described as open loop, whereby data can be altered without rigor, control, or traceable history. Errors can be unwittingly, or even intentionally, introduced.